Lessons in Tootsie Rolls and Chocolate
by FollowerofChrist834
Summary: Sequal to Resistance: Dani and Andy and Cindy and Jimmy are together, but with recent problems will it last? And will Retroville Jr. High ever be the same again?
1. Default Chapter

 Chapter Four

"Ok, so where are we?" Stacey asked pulling out their Teen Study Bible from the nightstand and flipping past the first nineteen books to Psalms.

"Um… we're three days behind… so probably Psalms 51." Dani said leaning closer to the place their two beds met at. Stacey opened to the passage and the two took turns reading until the end of the chapter.  (A/n: The verses quoted are from The Holy Bible, New Century Version, © 1987, 1988, 1991 by Word Publishing, a division of Thomas Nelson, Inc. Used by permission)   

          "'God, be merciful to me because you are loving. Because you are always ready to be merciful, wipe out all my wrongs. Wash away all my guilt and make me clean again. I know about my wrongs, and I can't forget my sin. You are the only one I have sinned against; I have done what you say is wrong. You are right when you speak and fair when you judge. I was brought into this world in sin. In sin my mother gave birth to me. You want me to be completely truthful, so teach me wisdom. Take away my sin, and I will be clean. Wash me, and I will be whiter than snow. Make me hear sounds of joy and gladness; let the bones you crushed be happy again.'" Stacey said reading from her Bible, Dani took over for the last eight verses.

"'Turn your face from my sins and wipe out all my guilt. Create in me a pure heart, God, and make my spirit right again. Do not send me away from you or take your Holy Spirit away from me. Give me back the joy of your salvation. Keep me strong by giving me a willing spirit. Then I will teach your ways to those who do wrong, and sinners will turn back to you. God, save me from the guilt of murder, God of my salvation, and I will sing about your goodness. Lord, let me speak so I may praise you. You are not pleased by sacrifices, or I would give them. You don't want burnt offerings. The sacrifice God wants is a broken spirit. God, you will not reject a heart that is broken and sorry for sin. Do whatever good you wish for Jerusalem. Rebuild the walls of Jerusalem. Then you will be pleased with right sacrifices and whole burnt offerings, and bulls will be offered on your alter.'"

After Stacey zipped their Bible back up, and placed it back on the nightstand she flipped off the little lamp and they each said their prayers before falling asleep.

Monday morning Dani woke up first at 6:45am, took a quick ten-minute shower and woke up Stacey. "If we hurry Andy said he cold drop us off on his way to work. However, his work starts a little earlier than our school does so we'll have to get to the high school a little bit earlier than we are used to."

"Ok… I'm up." Stacey mumbled while yawning. Within the next minute she got up and got in the shower. In literally seven-minutes she was joining Dani for a quick breakfast. 

"That's him!" Dani said jumping when she heard a very faint knock at the door. She quickly gulped down the rest of her cereal and ran to the door. "Stacey, our ride is here!" Dani called across the living room into the kitchen.

Stacey took one last spoon full of he cereal and threw the rest in the sink before catching up with Dani and Andy in Andy's corvette.      


	2. Sunday Morning

Chapter Two

"Dani, wake up." Judy said the next morning. Hearing her mother's voice she rolled over and practically fell off the bed.

"Dani, hurry up, there's ten minutes before we leave for church!" Stacey yelled putting her hair up in a ponytail.

"I'm up, I'm up" Dani said rolling off into the floor this time.

"You gonna make it?" Stacey asked when Dani didn't get up but sat on the floor a few    seconds after the fall. 

"Do I have a choice?" Dani asked reluctantly standing up.

"You could always stay home…" Stacey suggested.

"No, I'm going to church." Dani confirmed grabbing some of her Sunday clothes from the closet and heading for the bathroom to take a quick shower, and surprisingly she was done getting ready and everything in a matter of minutes. "Is Mom gonna buy us all doughnuts today?"

"Probably, she usually does every-other week, and she didn't buy any last week, so I'm guessing so.

"K, then I'm ready!" Dani said, then she lead the way up the stairs, and after about one minute Jimmy, Judy, Hugh, Stacey and Dani all piled into Judy's van, while Cindy ran over and joined them. She took the seat net to Jimmy in the back seat and the van pulled out of the Neutron's driveway and went to Deluxe Doughnuts. 

"Hey, Cin!" Jim said trying his best to shake off the huge shock of Harmony dyeing.

"Hey!" Cindy said enthusiastically, "you already sick of me?" she asked seriously.

"Of coarse not!" Jimmy said reassuringly.

"Then what's wrong, you sure didn't sound to happy to see me," Cindy said, not truly sure if she wanted to know what the true problem was.

"Harmony died Friday night." Jimmy said solemnly.

"Harmony Sandlake? Why?" Cindy said, in pure shock.  Sure, she knew when Principal Sandlake said his daughter was 'terribly ill' Cindy had allowed the thought to cross her head, but it never REALLY seemed a realty, but now it WAS reality.

"The doctors are saying pneumonia."

"But… she was so young… and what about Principal Sandlake? He'll NEVER listen to us, or God now!" Cindy said, trying to compute the new information.

"Chances are he WILL be pretty hard on us Christians, but that's what Vice-Principal Blockwest is for, he can bail us out if need-be." Jimmy said as the van pulled into Real Faith parking lot. The majority of the teens in the car, namely Jimmy, Cindy, and Dani, shoved the rest of the doughnuts down their throats, and hopped out of the van towards the church door. However, they all stopped when they heard Shayna's car park in the space next to the van, and waited for her to catch up.

While Shayna was still putting away the keys and all Shelby and Heather bounded out of the car and caught up with the rest. Dani flipped when she saw Shelby's new haircut. 

What had once been just-below-shoulder length hair was now just-above-shoulder length. Length wasn't the only change in Shelby's hair; she had it highlighted with light-brown highlights, other than the soft yet darker brown of her natural hair. "Wow, Shelbers, what have you done to your hair?" Stacey asked when Dani wasn't sure exactly what to say.

"Mom let me cut it and get it highlighted while you guys went t the mall." Shelby said. She hair had an appropriate shine against the sun, and her high heels made it hard for anyone to deny that she had grown up in the last 2 years. 

When Stacey and Dani and Shayna had finally met up in Retroville, Shayna and Stacey had their little sisters with them, Stacey's decided they liked England better and were sent home within the first week, while Shelby stayed and tried her best to blend in with the older kids, but she tended to have more in common with Cindy and Libby. To that moment, it was hard t think of Shelby as they had first met her. 

It was 3:17 and Dani was standing in the Retroville Airport terminal, waiting for Shayna and Shelby's flight to arrive, and then after a tearful meeting they were to be on their way to the other side of the airport to pick up Stacey and her sisters.  Standing in gate 62B Dani couldn't believe that after five years of e-mailing, Iming, and writing back and forth they were finally meeting up. When the delayed flight showed up, five minutes later than scheduled, Dani couldn't believe how easy it was to spot Shayna and Shelby.  

Shayna came out of the plane first, very closely followed by Shelby, which is probably why they stuck out, Dani looked at the arriving passengers as they walked by, and that's when she noticed Shayna and Shelby. Being only thirteen years of age Shelby was clutching her order's sister's hand tightly, and looking every which way for anyone who looked like they could be Dani. Dani, pretty sure that the two girls were Shelby and Shayna walked up to them and asked them their 'code' phrase they had decided on. 

"Excuse me, do you know where a Purple Dew machine is?" Dani asked the older of the two.

"I'm sorry, I'm not from around here, but I was just wondering that." Shayna answered just as she was supposed to.

"Shayna! And I'm guessing that's Shelby?" Dani said after hearing the answer she was hoping for.

"Yup, that's us!" Shayna said jumping out of the swarm of people flooding out from the airplane.

"Wow! Can you believe it? I mean, sure we always planned it, but ACTUALLY seeing each other face-to-face?" Dani said astounded.

"Where's your bro?" Shelby asked. Shelby had on a t-shirt that said 'My older sis loves me so much… she brought me this shirt.' Her hair was in one ponytail, with half of it falling at shoulder level, and from the looks of it she could easily be in the sixth grade.

"He's out in the car waiting for us." Dani replied.

"Yea, but let's go make sure Stace' made it over." Shayna said, the three kids headed to gate 17A.  Just as they had finally stopped crying from meeting they reached Stace's gate, and no sooner did Stacey's plane start unloading.

It's wasn't hard at all for any of the girls to spot Stacey, she was the only teen who had two kids holding both of her hands, and carrying three different carry ons with her wrists. None the less, they still went through their 'code sayings' and when everyone had gotten their luggage, and quit crying they headed out to the car and met Jimmy.

But now here was the fifteen-year-old Shelby standing in front of them, and she looked like she was her true age. She twirled around to show off her new hair and outfit. It was then that Shayna, who was slowly walking in order to spot Amanda, caught up with the group.

"Hey!" Andy called from the church doors. "How come no one told me we were having a group get-together in the church parking lot?" He asked running to be with the group.

"Hey Andy!" Dani said, trying to push the thought of Harmony's death out of her mind. Which she wondered why it was still there? In the roughest times in life, Andy had always made it easier, but for some reason seeing him didn't help at all.

"What's up? You don't sound to good, you ok?" Andy asked, genuine concern in his voice.

"I'm OK… doing better," Dani, replied… then realized Andy wasn't there when Judy had broken the news. "Harmony Sandlake passed away Friday evening." She informed him.

"Harmony?" Shayna replied in disbelief. "But… she was my favorite kid to baby-sit for… and the easiest."

"Isn't she your principal's daughter?" Andy asked, not ENTIRELY sure of whom exactly Harmony Sandlake was.

"Yep, she was." Dani said, sighing.

"Oh.. I feel sorry for you guys, especially if he hears about that revival Jim and Cin started!" Andy cringed.

"So do we!" Shayna assured him. "We better be heading to the youth room, it's about two minutes until they began." She said, and then started to lead the way.                


	3. Sunday

Chapter Three

The eight teens walked into the teen's room just as the rest of the teens in the group were beginning the chorus to 'Heart of Worship.' Dani and the others started signing with them as they entered the room.

'"I'm coming back to the heart of worship,

And it's all about you,

It's all about you, Jesus.

I'm sorry Lord for the thing I've made it; 

When it's all about you,

It's all about you, Jesus.

King of endless worth,

No one could express

How much you deserve,

Though I'm weak and poor,

All I have is yours,

Every single breathe.

I'll bring you more than a song,

For a song in itself,

Is not what you have required?

You search much deeper within,

Through the way things appear,

You're looking into my heart.

I'm coming back to the heart of worship

And it's all about you…'"

They repeated the chorus about three more times, and everyone sat down, Dani and her group filling up the back row. 

"Ok, I'd like to take a little time out of this service, to introduce six new people to the youth group. Before I do that though, I'd like to ask the following teens to come on the stage first." Jeremy said, taking the stage. "Jimmy Neutron, Cindy Vortex, Dani Neutron, Shayna Nicole, and Stacey Leanne." As he said each of their names they walked up to the stage, standing behind him. "These teens… especially Jimmy and Cindy, went way above our call of duty. As Christians, we are told to go and make disciples of all nations. This is NORMALLY achieved by sending missionary's to places, and as a group working together to bring the gospel around the world. But this last Friday Jimmy and Cindy, went against all odds, lied to me…" Jeremy Blockwest said eyeing Jimmy and Cindy for that part. "And while I don't appreciate that part of it, they had the best intentions at heart, and I know this because they started a much needed revival in Retroville High. (A/N ANY Reference to 'Retroville Jr. High, whether in Resistance or earlier in this fic, are MEANT to be Retroville High.)" 

"And because of them, the following people came to Christ If I say your name, please come to the stage. Alex, Amy, and Andrea Lopper, Ashley Johnson, Jason Anderton, and Sara Lesonders. If any of you are here, please come on up." One by one the Lopper triplets, Ashley, and Sara made their way to the stage, Sara dragging Jason behind her. "I know you will all make all six of them fit right in. And, it is my pleasure to give each of them a Bible, and if there are any other new first-timers today, come on up and get a Bible as well" Jeremy said handing each of the new kids a Bible, and about 4 other kids came up front to get a Bible as well. While the first-timers sat down he also handed each of the five older teens a 25-dollar gift certificate to Grace Books that the church had purchased.

After the teens had sat back down Jeremy announced that there was gong to be a mission trip to Washington DC next summer, and for those interested there was a meeting next week, then he started with the lesson. 

The lesson was entitled "God Can Use Me??" and the bulletin had a picture of a guy with a confused look on his face and a bubble that said "HOW??" Somewhere in the middle, when they were talking about how great God's power is that he can overcome any of your weaknesses, one of the Seniors (A/N: Also Shayna, Stacey, and Dani are Seniors, while Andy is a graduate. Shelby is a sophomore and Jimmy and the rest are freshmen…. I accidentally messed up ages in Resistance) started humming "God of Wonders" to themselves, and soon the whole youth area was singing along.

"'Lord of all creation,

Of water, earth and sky;

The heavens are your tabernacle,

Glory to the Lord on high.

God of wonders beyond our galaxy;

You are holy,

Holy.

The universe declares your majesty;

You are Holy,

Holy.

Lord of heaven and earth;

Lord of heaven and earth

Early in the morning;

I will celebrate the light;

When I stumble in the darkness;

I will call your name by night.

]

The group sung the chorus again and Jeremy went back to the lesson. After the lesson the eight teens in the group went over to talk to Jeremy, and eventually all went their separate ways. Cindy went over to the Neutron's after lunch and hung out with Jimmy, Stacey, and Dani until dinner time; when the four and a half Neutron's went out to a fairly nice restaurant for dinner, than returned home to watch a family movie. After the movie everyone in the Neutron house got ready for bed.

"You think Sandlake will take his two days off?" Stacey asked jumping over Dani's bed to her own.

"Knowing him… probably not. And especially if he heard about the lil' revival Jimmy and Cindy started Friday." 

"Think he's heard about it, or knows who started it?"

"Probably, not much passes by him." Dani replied, taking her hair out of the ponytail she had put it in. Once that was done she took out her contacts and climbed into her bed.


	4. Fired?

Chapter Four

"Ok, so where are we?" Stacey asked pulling out their Teen Study Bible from the nightstand and flipping past the first nineteen books to Psalms.

"Um… we're three days behind… so probably Psalms 51." Dani said leaning closer to the place their two beds met at. Stacey opened to the passage and the two took turns reading until the end of the chapter.  (A/n: The verses quoted are from The Holy Bible, New Century Version, © 1987, 1988, 1991 by Word Publishing, a division of Thomas Nelson, Inc. Used by permission)   

          "'God, be merciful to me because you are loving. Because you are always ready to be merciful, wipe out all my wrongs. Wash away all my guilt and make me clean again. I know about my wrongs, and I can't forget my sin. You are the only one I have sinned against; I have done what you say is wrong. You are right when you speak and fair when you judge. I was brought into this world in sin. In sin my mother gave birth to me. You want me to be completely truthful, so teach me wisdom. Take away my sin, and I will be clean. Wash me, and I will be whiter than snow. Make me hear sounds of joy and gladness; let the bones you crushed be happy again.'" Stacey said reading from her Bible, Dani took over for the last eight verses.

"'Turn your face from my sins and wipe out all my guilt. Create in me a pure heart, God, and make my spirit right again. Do not send me away from you or take your Holy Spirit away from me. Give me back the joy of your salvation. Keep me strong by giving me a willing spirit. Then I will teach your ways to those who do wrong, and sinners will turn back to you. God, save me from the guilt of murder, God of my salvation, and I will sing about your goodness. Lord, let me speak so I may praise you. You are not pleased by sacrifices, or I would give them. You don't want burnt offerings. The sacrifice God wants is a broken spirit. God, you will not reject a heart that is broken and sorry for sin. Do whatever good you wish for Jerusalem. Rebuild the walls of Jerusalem. Then you will be pleased with right sacrifices and whole burnt offerings, and bulls will be offered on your alter.'"

After Stacey zipped their Bible back up, and placed it back on the nightstand she flipped off the little lamp and they each said their prayers before falling asleep.

Monday morning Dani woke up first at 6:45am, took a quick ten-minute shower and woke up Stacey. "If we hurry Andy said he cold drop us off on his way to work. However, his work starts a little earlier than our school does so we'll have to get to the high school a little bit earlier than we are used to."

"Ok… I'm up." Stacey mumbled while yawning. Within the next minute she got up and got in the shower. In literally seven-minutes she was joining Dani for a quick breakfast. 

"That's him!" Dani said jumping when she heard a very faint knock at the door. She quickly gulped down the rest of her cereal and ran to the door. "Stacey, our ride is here!" Dani called across the living room into the kitchen.

Stacey took one last spoon full of he cereal and threw the rest in the sink before catching up with Dani and Andy in Andy's corvette.      


	5. The 180 Degree Turn Around

"I know… and if you decide to fire me for it; I understand."

Sandlake chuckled softly. "You don't know how much I thought about it… until yesterday. See, my daughter's last wish was that I'd go to church, just once. So I went to her church yesterday and the message as on Overcoming Obstacles. A lot of what they said made sine, so I went home and thought about it, and prayed for the first time in twenty years. By the end of the night I decided my daughter had been right."

"About what?" Jeremy asked wondering if he was going to be fired r not.

"Everything! There was absolutely NO reason to divorce Rachel, and… I really DID need God. So, just as I was about to talk to the superintendent and tell her I was going to fire you; I decided to renounce my title as Principal and assume the role of Vice Principal."

"You mean to say that you were going to get rid of me… but decided to boost me to a higher position instead?" Jeremy asked confused.

"Exactly! With my current situation I figure that you could do a better job of getting everything running correctly. And isn't that what Jesus did for us? I mean he could, and SHOULD have destroyed us… but instead he gave himself so that we could be in a higher place close to God."

Jeremy just stood there, not sure exactly what to think, the man standing before him now was, just a few short das ago, totally against anything that had to do with God; u here he was now fully understanding one of the most vital things. "Sir… isn't everything already running properly?"

"It is.. I just thought we could get a Club 121 started up… maybe lax the rules a bit, and strengthen them I other areas." Sandlake said, just as Stacey and Dani came strolling back from the candy machines, arms full of different snacks…. well as much as three dollars would buy.

"Well… if you are sure… I'd be honored." Jeremy said cautiously. "I know exactly who I want to lead it! Stace, Dani, get over here!" he shouted in their direction.

"Yes?" Stacey asked nervously, she was positive that they were in trouble.

  "How would you two like to help lead Club 121 with Shayna and Shelby leading it as well?" Jeremy asked the girls.

Dani and Stacey's faces lit up and they both replied with a loud, squeally 'yea' then they ran off into the senior hallway to their lockers.

"Girls?" Jeremy said. "Talk to Shayna about it... and get back to me at the end of the day, all four of you.'

"Ok" Dani said, then they turned back and went to their lockers. 

"Club 121?" Stacey asked bewildered. "I knew Principal Sandlake would be depressed… but to go against his own rules?"

"Um... Stace, I think it's a well-thought-about thing."

"Really?" Stacey wondered out loud while opening her locker, Dani started to spin in the combo to her own locker, which was to the right of Stace's. 

"Well… yea… I mean, it seems like he did. A club isn't 'easy' to start, so it's really not something that can be a spur-of-the-moment type of thing."

"Hey, your bro was wondering where you were this morning!" Shayna said coming around the corner to her locker.

"We hitched a ride with Andy. You are NEVER going to guess…" Dani exclaimed, but was stopped mid-sentence by a strange female's voice.

"SHAYNA!" a burnet girl with auburn highlights cried out.

"Yes?" Shayna asked confused and eyeing the girl who stood about for inches then her.

"Where were you yesterday, I didn't see you at church?" The burnet asked.

"Um... I was there… but… WHO are you?" She asked a little snobbish like.

"Got in a fight with Shelbs." Dani assumed, not needing to ask.

"Yea," Shayna rolled her blue-gray eyes at the mention of her sister's name.

"Amanda, duh!" The burnet answered as if Shayna should have known.      

"AMANDA?!?!? But… you are shorter than me… but you aren't!"

"Well, Shayna, I'd say it's possible to grow in three or so years, wouldn't you? And what was that about? You are NEVER snobby to ANYONE!"

 Shayna stuffed her backpack into her locker and stole Stacey's lip-gloss from the locker to her left; which was actually Dani's locker but they really paid little attention whose stuff went where. "Got in another fight with my sis, who talked mom into giving her a lift to school… making me have to ride the bus, while she took MY explorer cause 'mom's car is out of gas`" Shayna said mockingly. "But was I offered a ride…. NO!"

"Sorry." Amanda said not really paying attention.

"What was it about this time?" Stacey asked waiting for her lip-gloss so that she could shut her locker.

"She wanted to drive, and se doesn't even have her permit yet!"

"Shay, it's OK… she's just excited about being able to get her permit I a month or so, it'll cool down, in the mean time, Principal Sandlake said…"

"Sis, next time you hitch rides with anyone, tell Mom, Dad, or me first, OK? You had EVERYONE searching the WHOLE house… until Dad found the little post-it-note… that was stuck to the backside of our cereal bowl!" Jimmy said in a chastening tone to his older sister.

"Ok, sorry, it was a little short notice… and the post-it-note was on the TABLE… not cereal bowl!"

"Oh… so THAT'S what was underneath my cereal bowl.. I just thought it was a random piece of paper, it stuck to my bowl cause I spilt some milk on it on accident." Stacey said with a nervous giggle.

Dani shut her locker and shook her head, even though she knew it could have just as easily happen to her. The two girls couldn't help but laugh after trying to hold it in for about ten-seconds."

"In that case... I'm sorry for getting onto you, that's Mom's job, and I shouldn't have done it." Jimmy apologized.

"What are you doing in the senior hall anyways?" Stacey asked.

"My first class is on the end of this hallway… so I better be going that way." Jimmy said, and then he left for his first class to wait for Cindy to get there.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Shayna asked Dani anxiously.

"Oh, yea… Blockwest is starting up a Club 121 and he wants us to lead it… and your sister. We have to go to his office after last hour with our decision."

"And Sandlake Okayed it?" Shayna asked suspiciously.

"Yea. So you up for it?"

"Yea!" Shayna said… then she remembered Amana was standing right next to her. "Oh, you guys remember Amanda, right? Amanda, That's Stacey, and that's Dani. Dani, and Stacey, that's Amanda."

"Nice to see you again." Dani said

"Um… I don't really remember you that well... so nice to meet you again!" Stacey chimed in.

"Hey, any of you know where room 307 is?"

"Yea, that's right next door to our class; just follow us!" Stacey invited her. "Anyone want a Starburst?" 

"I'll take one!" Shayna said.

"Pink?"

"Of course!"

"Can I have one?" Amanda asked.

"Sure, what color?"

"Berry."

"Here." Stacey said tossing the Starburst over to Amanda.

"Thanks!" The girl's all walked up two flights of stairs to the 300's. 

"Ok… 307 is straight in front of us… we are next door in room 309." Dani pointed to both of the rooms. "We'll meet you after class and see where all your classes are!"

"Ok!" Amanda said disappearing into her classroom. Stacey, Dani, Shayna also went into their room next door. They picked out their usual seats and talked until everyone else in the class had found their way to the class. After the last late bell rang about two students rushed into the room and class started.

"Class… today we will be having a surprise oral exam. For the exam you will be grouped into two's and three's and you will tutor two or tree of the kids in Mr. Excidment's class, and be nice to the freshmen… this is for a grade." That being said the teacher grouped everyone up, Stacey, Dani, and Shayna were one of the five groups. 

"Isn't your bro in Mr. Excitement's class?" Shayna whispered.

"I think so… but I believe he's second hour. At least let's hope he is. I feel sorry for the person that gets to 'tutor' him… and double that if Cindy is in his group," Dani replied quietly, and shivering at the thought that some poor senior might have to tutor Jimmy AND Cindy.

"Ok, Neutron, your group is number one. Fintout, two; Henderson, three; Lilton, four; and finally, Zinderdord's group is number five. As said before, Mr. Excidment has numbered off his kids as well, find your matching number and that's who you are going to tutor." 

"Good morning Retroville High. As I am sure most of you are aware by now, my only daughter, Harmony, died Friday night. The funeral is tomorrow after school at Real Faith; and anyone who wishes to attend may." The principal said over the intercom. "Also, Club 121 will be starting up this Wednesday before school in the commons, their first OFFFICIAL meeting will be announced later."

"If you have had your Bible taken away from you in the last year or so, please come and retrieve it sometime today. Bibles without names in them or not claimed by next Friday will e donated to Real Faith's youth program. Now, would you please join me as we say the pledge of allegiance?  'I pledge allegiance, to the flag, of the United States of America, and to the republic for which it stands, one nation, under God, individually, with liberty and justice for all.' Thank you and have a great day!" 

After the announcements and all the class returned to chatting for about thirty seconds until Mr. Excidment's class got there. "Ok, so look for kid holding up one finger." Stacey said… which is when Dani saw two kids holding up one finger, and what she thought was her worst nightmare come true!


	6. Freedom Fries

Chapter Six

"JIMMY??? And CINDY???" Dani mouthed when she saw the two each holding up one finger.

"Oh great, just lovely, we get my sis' group!" Jimmy whispered to Cindy. "Hey sis!" 

"Hey, so… I'm stuck TRYING to tutor you… I'm gonna flunk." Dani said.

"No you won't!"

"James, you already know the DNA system! So how am I supposed to teach you anything?" 

"Easy, we sit here and chat and every time your teacher of Mr. Excitement comes over Cindy or I will spit out a random fact on the DNA system, that way you three still get a good grade!" Jimmy said.

"Thanks! So what is there to talk about?"

"How about Andy." Jimmy suggested.

Dani started twirling her pencil on the desk, "what about him?"

"How about why are you going out with him… when you know that you don't like him anymore than I do!"

"Because… while I don't LIKE him… I dunno, I guess cause a year ago that's EXACTLY what I want but now… I'm not so sure…"

"So... tell him… besides, with Harmony's death you really aren't in the mood for a boyfriend at the moment."

"Ok... I will." They continued talking and soon the bell for their next class rang. They met Amanda in between classes and the rest of the day went on semi-normal. At the end of the day Shelby, Shayna, Stacey, and Dani all met in Mr. Blockwest's office.

"Ok… so our first meeting is Wed. any idea as to what you want it to be like?"

"Um…" No one could think of anything so Blockwest gave the kids a small sneak-peek at what Real Faith was going to e about that Wed. They all decided that they would expand on that and have a get-to-know-ya time. "Jeremy, could you give us a lift home?"

"Sure." The four teens loaded into Jeremy's van and each got out at their house.

"Thanks Jeremy!" Dani said as she and Stacey hopped out of Jeremy's van after dropping off Shayna and Shelby. 

"Anytime girls! Remember, Club 121 is this Wednesday." Jeremy hollered as he started to back out of the drive. 

"We won't!" Stacey and Dani shouted in unison.

The two girls raced inside to find Jimmy, sourly, setting the table. "MMM… I smell grease!"

"Dani... HOW is that a good thing?" Stacey asked closing the door.

"Because... when mom uses grease that can only mean one thing… FRENCH FRIES!!" Dani ran to the kitchen and found her mom opening a bag with the words 'Ore Ida's Crinkle Cut Freedom Fries.' Only instead of the familiar red bag, it now had a blue background, white lettering and red fireworks showered in random spots on the bag. "Only… some weirdo thought they'd be 'brilliant' and re-name the American classic 'Freedom fries… HOW DUMB!!" Dani said plopping down at the table.

"How was school?"

"Ok… they want us to lead Club 121." Stacey said plopping down next to Dani.

"And you are upset about that?" Judy asked concerned.

"No… we had to tutor Jim first hour…  that takes a lot of energy."

"That and we must have been asked a million questions concerning our faith and Club 121." Stace added to Dani's small lie, making it partial truth.

"Oh… and that… not that I don't like sharing what I believe... it's just when you don't know the answers, to about 500 of their questions… it wears you out."

"Here's the list!" Stacey said handing over packet about three pages long of questions that kids had asked.

"Thanks." Dani took the papers and went to her room to call Andy. "Andy?"

"Yea," And said clearly tired from work.

"You know you spend WAY to much time working... right?"

"It's fun!"

"Right… anyways…. So you know how Principal Sandlake's daughter died?"

"Yea."

  "Well, he became a Christian because of it… and wants me and the girls to lead Club 121. So... while I do like you, right now just isn't the best time for me to have a relationship."

Dani could hear Andy sigh on the other side of the phone. "I kinda guessed, you were pretty close to that girl. Not to mention my college's winter break is over next week. So Club 121… that's pretty neat."

"Yea… we have a list of about a million questions that we are going to cover… and between worship and arranging the questions together in what COULD be lessons, I have homework, plus, I'd like to start up a Bible study for after school on Fridays."

"I understand…. Good luck with al of it!"

"Thanks! Bye!"

"Bye." Andy said hanging up the phone.

"Dani! Time to eat!" Jimmy called down the stairs for about the fifth time.

"Coming." Dani ran upstairs and took her place at the table. "Jimmy, it's your turn tonight."

"I know…  I was waiting on you!" Jimmy said taking his place in between Hugh and Dani. "Lord, bless the food that we are about to eat, and help us get along and bless us this week, Amen." After Jimmy had finished everyone took enough to fill their plates and began eating. Stacey and Dani both filled their plates halfway with French, or 'freedom', fries alone, and filled the other half with a sandwich of their choice. 

"Thanks for the fries mom!"

"I know what you all like… plus they had a special." Judy said getting a portion of what was left from the French fries.

"So how's your new job going Dad?"

"Great! I love making pies! That and we have to taste-test one every 500 or so we make."

"And as an added bonus your dad gets to take home ten pies night if together the whole factory produces over 1,000,000 pies that day."

"I know! We ALMOST made it today… but when Chuck had to go home it made us miss the million mark by twenty pies!"

"You'll have a better pie day tomorrow dear." Judy assured her husband.

"PI!!!" Stacey exclaimed. "Darn! I forgot I have math homework!" She semi-quickly finished her food and ran downstairs to finish her homework.  


	7. Melanie and Shaydawg

"I have some science homework to do too." Dani said. "May I be excused?" 

"I suppose so… if it's for school." Judy said, and Dani got up and put her dishes in the dishwasher. 

"I better go help Dani." Jimmy said.

"Young man... you sit down, Dani is capable of dong her own homework." Jimmy obeyed his mother and sat back down.

"Hey." Dani said when she reached the basement.

"Hey." Stace said carefully studying her math book.

"Are you studying?"

"Yup… just not math." Stacey lifted up her Bible that was sitting on top of her math book into the air.

"And you couldn't tell mom that because?"

"Didn't feel like it."

"Give me the list." Dani reached over to take the list and opened her Bible as well. "Why should we believe that one guy who lived some 2000 years ago in Israel is God?" Dani said reading the first question on the list. "I'm assuming someone asked you that one."

"Yea. Can't remember who; can we can Melanie and maybe Shayna over?"

"Ask mom." Dani flipped to John and began taking notes on the subject.

"K." Stacey ran halfway up the stairs. "Mom!! Can we invite Melanie and Shay over?"

"For homework?" 

"No. I finished that… it's for Club 121."

 "Sure"

"Thanks."

"Well... for starters there's John 3." Dani scribbled on a piece of paper key verses that indicated Jesus, born a Jewish carpenter, was God in flesh. "John 3:2, followed by John 4:25-26, John 8:23-24, John 8:58, John 10, and John 14:6. That should do it… that combined with all the miracles."

"What about Matthew 27:54?" Stacey interjected. 

"I'll check it out. When Shay and Mel coming over?"

"Not sure. I haven't called yet." Stacey bounded to the other side of her bed. She picked up the phone. "Hiya, Shaydawg! I'm gonna three-way Mel, K?"

"Sure."

"Mel?"

"Yea?" 

"Sup?" Shayna asked and Stacey and Shayna broke fell into a fit of laughter hearing Melanie jump on the other side of the hone when she heard Shayna's voice. "Anyways, can you two come over, Dani and I wanted a lil help sorting through these questions."

 "Sure, be right there! Mel, you need a ride?"

"No. It's a nice day out… I'll walk!" Melanie said politely, yet Stace' still giggled at Shay's infamous driving.

"Don't forget your Bibles."

"K." God Bless, see ya soon!" and with that Shayna hung up and got ready to leave.

"Bye, be there soon." Melanie said and she and Shayna arrived at the Neutron's house at just about the same time. 

"Hey! How's school? Since you started going to that private school we haven't seen much of ya."

"I know… they have WAY different curriculum. Let's head inside."

"Ok!" Shayna and Melanie walked up to the door and straight inside. 


End file.
